


Shadowblade's memories

by ShadowSunnySides



Series: Self-indulgent stuff with OC [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Battlefield, Brothers, Family, Fighting, Implied/Referenced Torture, Memories, Reunion, Robots, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSunnySides/pseuds/ShadowSunnySides
Summary: This is a book with Shadowblade's memories





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I haven't really decided on how long it takes to age etc. but in this chapter she would be (compared to a human) 5 or 6 at the beginning. After that 7, and with the last part 9 or 10.

Blaze looks around with wide optics. Where is she? Who are those scary looking mechs with guns near the door? The last thing she remembers is going on a flight to be alone and then... nothing. She slowly gets up and walsk towards the mechs with guns. "E-excuse me... Do you... Do you know where I am?" She softly asks them. They don't reply and don't look at her. As she is about to ask the question again, the door slides open and another mech enters.

"I see you have awakened."He says in a monotone voice. She slowly looks up at his single red optic. "Can you... Can you please tell me where I am?" She asks, a bit scared by his appearance. He studies her and she starts to fidget. "Who are you?" She tries to be brave under his gaze. "My designation is Shockwave."

Blaze bites her lip. "Do you know what happened to me?" "You were brought here by someone who found you on the ground, unconscious." She slowly nods as she tries to process the information. What happened to her to make her lose consciousness? The only time anything like that happened... was right before her carrier died. They attacked and she got a hard hit on her helm. When she gained consciousness again the attackers had left and Blaze was the only one alive except for her dying carrier.

"Why did they bring me to you? Are you a medic?" She has a certain curiosity in her optics as she looks around. "Although I am foremost a scientist, I also am a medic."

"A scientist?" She looks up at him with admiration. "Star always says he wants to be a scientist later!" She smiles up at him. "Star is an illogical designation for a mech." "Oh but it isn't his designation! His designation is Starscream. I just call him Star. And before I forget again, I'm Blaze. Second in line to the Vosian throne." She finally introduces herself.

* * *

 

"Please! Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry I didn't mean t-AAAH!" Blaze screams as Shockwave injects her with yet another one of his serums. She starts to shiver like crazy before she passes out.

* * *

 

"I made her into the perfect soldier, Lord Megatron." Shockwave says, standing behind a kneeling form. Megatron examines the rather small femme. 

"Rise and face your Lord." The femme slowly stands up from her kneeling position and her bloodred optics bore into Megatron's own. "What is your designation?" She doesn't answer for a few seconds and as he is about to ask the question again-

"My designation is Blaze." Her voice easily carries through the throne room. Megatron nods his confirmation to Shockwave. This femme would be a fine example for his troops.


	2. Meeting a new.. friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaze meets someone who ends up being more than just a member of her unit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I haven;t figured out the aging etc. yet, but here she is like.. 8 or 9.

"I.. I'm Blaze." Blaze shyly looks at the new member of her unit- Deadlock. "Where is the leader? Lord Megatron said he would be here to greet me."" He shoves her aside and she softly sighs. "I am the leader." She says, faking confidence. He turns to look at her, clearly not believing her words. "You? The leader?" He raises an optic ridge. Blaze nods.

"And because of your disrespect I want you to give me twenty. Now." Deadlock gives her a look but does it anyway. "To humore you he says in a short pause. When he is done, which is fairly quickly, he stands up agan. "And now without the kidding. Where is the leader?" Blaze opens her mouth before tensing when she feels someone enter the room, knowing it can only be Shockwave.

Shockwave comes closer and places a servo on her shoulderplating. "I told you to come to the lab. It is illogical for you to ignore my order." She bows her helm. "I'm sorry... I... I had to..." She struggles to find the right words when Deadlock -surprisingly- comes to her rescue. "She was ordered by Lord Megatron to greet me here and show me around." He quickly says. Blaze sees Shockwave nod in her pheripheral vision. "Very well. I expect you to come to the lab as soon as possible." She turns and watches him leave.

"Why did you do that?" Blaze asks, turning her helm to look at Deadlock. "I have heard the stories about him. I am not about to let him experiment on such a young femme." He shrugs as he says it and Blaze debates whether or not to protest. "How young do you think I am?" She fully turns to him. "Obviously still a youngling. I'd say max halfway to adulthood." She gapes at him before nodding. "Yeah, that's right. I'm really halfway to adulthood now." She starts to grin.

"How'd you notice?" It is now Deadlock's turn to grin at Blaze, his sharp fangs glistening in the light. "The way you act. Believe it or not, but I have experience with younglings trying to be a leader." He explains. After a few more seconds a reassuring smile replaces the dangerous grin on his face. "I know I might not seem the most trustworthy person but if you ever need to confide in someone, I promise I will be here."Blaze smiles at him. "Thank you. Do I still need to show you around or can you figure it out on your own?"


	3. Well, it's now or never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaze leaves the Decepticons and joins the Autobots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, still struggling with the age. 10-ish

Blaze cycles a deep vent. This is it. This cycle is _the_ cycle. She turns towards her unit of frontliners. "It's happening. This cycle or never." She simply tells them. She knows they will understand. She locks optics with Deadlock before he slips away. For this to work he had to be on the other side of the battlefield. "You guys can still change your processor. You can still join me on this." She bites her dermal plating, worrying about them. "We've had our processors made up the klik you told us, Blaze." Firestorm gently reminds her. "Just... do it quickly. The longer you take, the bigger the risk of you getting offlined as well." Diver adds. Blaze nervously nods.

* * *

Just before they reach the Autobots Blaze turns around and starts to quickly offline the members of her unit. Her friends. Her... family. She blinks the lubricants blurring her sight away as Firestorm is the last to fall, a warm smile on his face. She cycles a deep vent to steel her nerves. Now, or never.

"This cycle was the last cycle you ordered me Megatron!" Blaze shouts across the battlefield, adding some Vosian obscenities after it just for good measure. "I won't tolerate your ways any longer!" Megatron slowly walks to the front and behind her, she senses another large form approaching. A quick glance lets her know it's Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobot army.

"What do you want to say with that, Blaze?" Megatron's voice has a dangerous edge to it. "What I want to say? Frag Decepticons, go Autobots." Blaze knows she is playing with fire, but she can't help it. She loves danger. "Do you wish to join the Autobots?" A baritone voice asks from behind her. Blaze turns around to face Optimus Prime, her light grey optics showing a cold determination. "If you will accept me." Despite the fact she didn't speak loud, it is so quiet her voice still carries over the battlefield. He nods at her and Blaze smiles at him for a split-second before her faceplate returns to an emotionless mask.

"You will pay for this betrayal." Megatron growls behind Blaze's back. She rolls her optics in response even though he can't see it. A new voice enters the scene with a few curses before a medic appears in front of her, gesturing for her to follow. She hesitates before following him.

"I'm Ratchet." The medic introduces himself. Blaze nods and is about to respond with her name as her helm suddenly starts hurting. She immediately grips it with her servos. Ratchet turns around when she doesn't respond and instantly rushes to her side. "What is wrong?" He checks her over. "He... He's... t-trying t-t-to take o-over." He frowns. "What do you mean? What do I need to do to help you?" "Y-you.. can't do... a-anything." She manages to say before she collapses.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short, but next chapter she will be meeting the Autobots.


End file.
